Rock Star
by SparklingFlames
Summary: AU Harry's a rock star. Hermione's a muggle. When Hermione goes to one of his concerts, both their lives get turned upside down. PG-13, just in case. Please RR
1. Harry Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, so don't sue me ;-)**

**----**

"Harry Potter! What _are_ you doing?!"

Harry turned around to meet the angry face of Cho Chang, his personal assistant.

"Harry! How could you?That _thing_ is going to give you wrinkles. Then you'll _die_! Throw it out!"

Harry tore his eyes from her face to look at what she was obviously talking about, the cigarette he was holding between his fingers.

"Cho, I can't help it. It's too much stress. The song writting. autograph signings, concerts, albums, recordings, being controlled and busy every moment of every day. It's just one!" He said, putting it in his mouth.

"You are not. And it may be one now, but they're addictive. Hand it over."

Harry stared blankly at her.

"Harry..Now.."

He sighed, and put it in his mouth to inhale it once more, before tossing it carelessly in the dirt, and stepping on it.

"There. I'm _wrinkle-free. _Are you happy?"

Cho shrugged, "Somewhat. You're not always busy."

"Mm-hmm."

"You're not! You _just_ had, like, a whole week off."

"Yeah, about half a _year_ ago."

"Honestly? Six months ago already?" She sighed, "Fine. After the concert next saturday, all postpone everything you have scheduled, and you can go somewhere for a few days. How's that?"

Harry hugged her tightly, barely letting her breathe.

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Yes, I know. Now go back inside, and practice the song for a little while longer, then you can go. Ron's waiting for you anyway."

Cho watched as Harry bent down to pick up the forgotten cigarette from the ground, and toss it in the trash can as he walked inside.

**----**

**(A/N: Please tell me what you think. This was a challenge and I had to write it. :-)**


	2. Hermione Granger

Several miles away, Hermione Granger sat with her best friend, and roommate, Callie Walker. Callie looked over at Hermione, who was reading a book and sighed.

"'Mione. Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged carelessly. "Mm-hmm," She replied, not looking up. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Want to go see 'The Grudge' at the movies?" Callie asked, knowing the answer would be 'no'.

"Mm-hmm."

"Want to go pick up some guys at a club, get drunk, do some drugs, and get arrested?"

"Mm-hmm.." Callie waited a few seconds, and Hermione looked up from her book, "Wait..What'd you say?"

She laughed, "Nothing, Mione." Hermione shrugged and continued to read her book, only to get it snatched away soon after.

"Stop reading that thing! All you do is read!" Callie screamed, tossing it behind her.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shush. Want to come with me to a concert on Saturday?"

"Honestly?"

"That depends. If you want to, yes, honestly. If you don't want to come, then go ahead and lie."

"That doesn't give me much of a choice, does it?"

"Nope." Callie said, grinning, as she bit into her chocolate bar.

Hermione sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I really don't want to go." She complained.

"What did I tell you? Lie!"

"Fine, I would love to go."

"Good! It won't be so bad anyways. 'Damaged Mailboxes' are playing. The lead singer is so hot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What kind of name is 'Damaged Mailboxes?"

"It's a _funny_ name!"

"Mm-hmm. Do you even know what the lead singers name is?"

"Yes. Its Harry, for your information."

"Well, congratulations, that's something more than you know about guys you snog." Hermione said, giggling, before a pillow hit her head. "Hey!"

Callie laughed, "You deserved it."

"Whatever. Who else is going?" Hermione asked her friend, as she got up, and picked up her book from where it lay, opened, on the floor.

"You, me, Alison, and Jenni. Don't worry, you'll get drunk and have fun."

Hermione sat back down, turning to the page where she had stopped reading. "Doubt it."

----

**(A/N: I did not make up the name 'Damaged Mailboxes', as weird as it sounds. About a year or two ago, my friends went camping or something, and they told me they saw this odd band called the 'Damaged Mailboxes' and I loved the name. I found it _so _hilarious. So that's why I used it.)**


	3. Thier Lives

Back in the studio, Harry was recording one of his newest songs with his band.

"Okay. Let's just get through it. Try not to make any mistakes, and we'll see how it sounds after its over. Ready?" Harry heard Cho say. Soon after he saw the green light go on and heard his band start to play.

"_I know a girl who's obsesesed with a guy. She talks for hours, and still tomorrow, she'll call again. And when he thinks that this could be the end, she calls again. _

_At six in the morning, she waits at the door. He tells her to leave, but still, tomorrow, she'll be there again. She won't let go._

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags, if you want. A one-way ticket out of my life, watching you fly away. I never liked you._

_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore. He runs away, but still ,she follows. She'll try again. She likes to think she'll get him in the end._

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags, if you want. A one-way ticket out of my life, watching you fly away. I never liked you. I never wanted you. I never liked you. I never wanted you, woah_." Harry paused for a few seconds, while Jack, the lead guitarist, played.

"_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags, if you want. A one-way ticket out of my life, watching you fly away. I never liked you. I never wanted you. I never liked you. I'm not in love with you._" Harry heard the song end, and he sighed, relieved. He had always gotten nevous while they were recording. He was afraid that he'd mess up, or forget the words.

"That was great," Cho told them, as she listened to song they had just recorded, "You can go. Make sure you're back at the hotel by 11:00. You have to be here at 7 am, tomorrow. If any of you are late, you'll have to deal with me."

Harry laughed, and set the microphone back on its stand. As he walked out of the studio, he began to wonder. The concert next week would be the last one for a while, and he didn't know what he'd do after that. He knew that he wasn't done. There were many more songs to be sung, autographs to sign, and fans to meet, but he also knew that he needed a break. He was only 23, and he had already done so much. Harry had very few real friends, Ron and Cho included, but otherwise mostly only the ones from school and his band members, and no family. As he walked down the street, he wondered what would happen when it _all _was over, what he would do.

* * *

Hermione heard her professor dismissing the class, and picked up her bag. She had been studying at a nearby college, to become a pediatrician, and this was her last year. Besides being a student, she also worked part-time at a local bakery, so she had enough money for food, clothes, and the rent she split with Callie.

Hermione looked at her watch. Seeing that she had about half an hour before she had to be at work, she knew she didn't have to rush, since it was only about 10 minutes away from the college. As she walked out of the building, she searched her pockets for her car keys, and walked to her car.

The drive to work went quickly and as she pulled up infrount of the bakery, she saw one of the girls she worked with, Jessie, waiting for her.

"Hermione, guess what! Gino asked me out this morning," she said smiling. Jessie had liked Gino for the past few weeks. Hermione walked over to her friend, and gave her a hug.

"That's wonderful," she replied, returning Jessies' smile, as they walked inside together.

A few hours later, at about 8, Hermione unlocked the door to her appartment, and walked inside. She saw Callie, asleep in frount of the TV that was currently showing one of her favorite movies. Hermione laughed, wondering how she could sleep with the TV volume on so loudly.

'_Guess we're not going to the mall._' Hermione tought, remembering what Callie had asked her the night before. She shrugged. and walked into her bedroom, deciding that she'd take a nap and eat a really late dinner in an hour or so.

* * *

**Wow. this took a while, even though its not that long. The song that Harry sings is called 'Vacation' by simple plan. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up later today, or tomorrow.**

**Hermione Graner Potter: Thanks!**

**twinsies: Yeah, i think it is. and thanks :)**

**MyLuckyStars: Thank you.**

**You guys rock! :) Okay, so I'm a tiny bit hyper, but thats okay, its HALLOWEEN! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Woo. Free Candy!**


	4. So Close, But So Far

**Thanks for the replies! You're all so great. That's probably the most replies I've ever gotten for a single chapter. I love you all! :-)**

* * *

Harry rolled over on his bed, and whacked the top of his alarm clock with the back of his hand, which caused it to fall over and stop ringing. He looked at his watch, which he had forgotten to take of the night before. Seeing that it was 6:14, he groaned and got out of his bed. Quietly cursing about getting up so early, Harry walked into the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice. 

"Harry? Are you up yet?" Harry recognized the voice to be Ron's, his best friend since he was 11.

"Come in," He said, mumbling, because he still had his toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth. Ron opened the door quietly.

"Where are you?" Ron said, then walked towards the back when he heard his friend yell "bafwoom"

Ron stepped into the bathroom as Harry was rinsing his mouth.

"You're not dressed yet? Cho's going to kill you," Ron told him, as Harry pulled his shirt off and head to his suitcase to get a clean one.

"No, she won't," Harry replied as he slipped his shirt on over his head, and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers. Not bothering to brush his hair, because it wouldn't have made a difference, he walked over to where he kicked his shoes of, and put them on.

"You ready?" Harry asked, as he finished tieing his shoes.

"Mm-hmm," Ron said as he followed Harry to the door. Harry grabbed his hotel key from the dresser, and shoved it into his pocket as he walked out the door.

Harry looked at his watch once more, reading that only 6 minutes had passed, he turned to Ron.

"Do you want to grab something to eat on the way?" He asked, as they walked down the hall and walked into the elevator.

"Think we have time?" Ron asked, as he, too, checked his watch.

"We have plenty of time." Harry said pushing the button of the first floor. When they got to the first floor, the elvator opened, and they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Do you want to apparate?" Ron asked, knowing that the hotel was for wizards, and they're wouldn't be any muggles in the lobby, and that they could apparate to an alley near the studio, where no one would be.

"No, let's take the car. There's a muggle place I saw while I was walking around the other day. It's right by the studio," Harry told him. They walked out to the parking lot, and over to Harry's car.

They drove for about 7 minutes, when harry stopped infrount of what looked to be a bakery.

"You coming?" Harry asked as he turned off his car, looking over at Ron, who's eyes were closed.

"Can you get me some coffee. I'm too tired." Ron replied, yawning, as Harry stepped out of the car. He opened the door and felt the cool air as he walked inside the bakery. As he walked inside, a few people who were sitting at the tables, stopped their conversations to look over at him. He smiled at them and walked over to the counter, to where a girl with brown hair was standing.

"What can I get ya?" She asked, smiling.

"Two coffees please." The girl nodded and left. About a minute later, she came back to the counter, where she placed two fulls cups.

"$4.50, please." She said, polietly. Harry paid her, and picked up the cups.

"Thank you, Have a nice day," The girl said. Harry smiled.

"You, too," He replied, and walked to the door.

After Harry walked out the door, the girl squealed quietly and ran over to a waitress who was walking away from one of the tables.

"Hermione! Do you know who that was?" She asked her excitedly.

"Who?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The man! You didn't see him?! Oh, my god. It was Harry Potter. He's in that band, 'Damaged Mailboxes.'"

Hermione shrugged, "That's nice."

"Why don't you care?"

"I don't know. It's not _that_ big of a deal, Jessie."

"Yes it is!" Jessie argued.

"Fine, whatever. It doesn't really matter that I didn't see him. I'll see him on Saturday."

"You're going to the concert?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jessie asked, shocked.

"It's not like I want to go. My roommate's making me."

"I hate you," Jessie told her. Hermione knew that she didn't really hate her.

"Hate you, too," she laughed and looked at the clock on the wall, "Man, I have to go. School." Hermione said to Jessie, as she walked over to the door.

"See ya later, Jess!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

**Wow. This was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. But thats not saying much, because its not that long. lol.**

**If you reply, I'll love you forever, lol.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't added the story in forever. It wouldn't let me for some reason. It still isn't but it should be working a little later(so obviously I'm writing this a few hours before) But I wouldnt have been able to write yesterday, because it was my birthday.:D**


	5. The Morning Before

A few days later, Hermione woke up to find Callie shaking her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Waking you up, sleepy-head. What did you think?" Hermione shrugged, and looked at her watch. She saw that it was 10;20

"Thanks.." She mumbled, before burying her head back in her pillow, and closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Callie,"Last time I checked, it was called 'sleeping'"

"Get _up!_ Its Saturday." Callie whined, attempting to pull her friend from the bed.

"Exactly, and I plan to sleep on the weekends." Hermione answered, shrugging her arm out of Callies grasp, and falling back onto her pillow.

"But the concert's tonight!" Callie complained.

Hermione looked at her "Oh, um, about that. I don't feel so good, I think I'll just stay--"

"NO!"

"But.."

"No! Get. Your. Butt. Out. Of. Bed. _NOW_!"

"It's 10:22!"

"Exactly!!" We only have 6 hours and 30 minutes! Get UP!" Hermione rolled her eyes, and slowly rolled out of her bed, mumbling about not needing so much time.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in his hotel room, with his guitar in his hand. Although he knew how to play it, quite well, in fact, he almost never played it while recording, or during a concert. He mainly used it to help him write songs. Harry looked up from the guitar to the door that had just swung open. Cho walked into Harry's room and looked at him.

"Glad to see you working," she smiled. Harry scrunched his nose.

"What's your problem?" Cho asked.

"To many to name."

"Tell me a few then," She replied.

"You really want to know? Okay, My head hurts, I have more mail than I can ever read in 10 lifetimes, I have a bloody head ache, I can't think of anything to write the song about, and I just got chased by about 50 screaming teenage girls."

"That's it?" Cho asked, laughing.

"No. I'm hungry, too"

"Harry, honestly. When are you not hungry?" Cho asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"When I'm asleep?"

She laughed, "True. Okay, go down stairs and get something for lunch, try to write the song when you come back, then meet me at 4:00. We still need to go over that last song before the concert. I've postponed everything for the next few weeks, so you've got time off starting tomorrow."

Harry grinned, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver," He told her, before standing and walking towards the open door.

* * *

**Ahh! More Short-ness, but atleast its another chapter! Hermione will most likely see him in the next chapter.**

**I already updated this chapter before, but something was wrong with it, so I'm hoping it works now**


	6. Getting Ready

Hermione and Callie sat in the bathroom, getting ready for the concert, and talking.

"What are you going to wear?" Callie asked her, as she looked in the mirror to fix her eyeliner. Hermione looked down at the white shirt and and skirt that ended just above her knees that she had thrown on a few hours before, when she went out to the bookstore, and shrugged.

"This, I guess."

Callie looked at her, shocked, "You're wearing that?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione wondered.

"You've got to wear something cuter than that! You look like a librarian."

"Err..thanks? What do you want me to wear, then? I don't have clothes like yours."

"What do you mean, 'like mine'?" Callie asked.

"You know..small and tight. I'm not the kind of girl guys look at. I have no use for 'cute clothes'."

Callie looked at her and smiled, "Not tonight. You'll just have to wear some of mine."

Hermione groaned to herself about the thought of wearing something of Callie's. "Like what..?" Hermione asked, instantly regretting her question when she saw Callie drop the lip gloss she was using, on the counter, and ran out of the bathroom, to her room. Hermione heard her name being called a few moments later, and hesitantly followed her friend into the room across the hall. When she walked into Callie's room, she saw callie standing in her closet, moving stuff around.

"Like this.." Callie said as she pulled out a black shirt. It was a halter-top, which wasn't exactly revealing, but it also wasn't something Hermione would wear. Callie threw it to Hermione, then continued to rummage through her closet, until she found what she was looing for.

Callie turned around with a pair of black jean pants. "..and this." She told her.

"I am _not_ wearing that!" Hermione replied, staring at the pants and the shirt in her hands.

"Oh, come on!" Callie complained.

"No! Its too--," Hermione started.

"If you say what I think you're going to say.." Callie interuppted, placing a hand on her hip, giving Hermione a pretend attitude.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"Nothing. Just wear it, please? You'll look great. Who knows? You may even get a guy," Callie said, winking, "Unless, of course, if you'd rather a girl, I'm sure you can get one of them, too.."

Hermione scowled, "Fine, if it'll get you off my back, I'll wear it. But don't you _ever_ expect me to wear _anything _like this _ever_ again. Is that clear?" Hermione said, giving up.

Callie grinned, evilly, "Okay, now come on. Jessi and Alison should be here in half an hour, and we still have to do _your_ make-up!"

"My make-up..?" Hermione asked, sadly, before being dragged back to the bathroom.

**Grr! Sorry. They haven't met yet, I promise, next chapter. We'll they won't exactly meet but..You'll see. Don't want to give too much away. And I'll have that up today, too. _I'm_ even interested to see what happens.lol**

**Here are some answers to questions I've gotten in some reviews. Thank you everyone who reviewed!!**

**Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui: What do you mean, 'translate it'? Sorry, I get confused very easily.**

**LondonsLegend: For Harry, yes. This story does take place after Hogwarts. Hermione is a muggle, that is basically why this story is AU. And Hermione really does not know Harry, but she will soon. ;-)**


	7. Shock

**Sorry the chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer from now on, but that means it takes longer for me to finish, making it longer until I can update. I'm sorry I haven't updated more yesterday. I got the cold, and I was sleeping almost all day, and sneezing when I wasn't.**

".._To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life..Welcome to my life..Welcome to my life_."

"Guys, that was perfect. The song's ready. You have forty-five minutes until you have be on stage, so finish getting ready, making last minutes fixes, and doing whatever you need to. Make sure you are ready to go on, atleast 10 minutes before you have to." Harry heard Cho tell the band. They were back stage at the concert hall, and they had just finished up one of the latest songs.

Harry picked up his guitar and began to play, hoping to forget about everything and calm the butterflies in his stomach that he usually got before live concerts. He thought back on his past years. How he finished Hogwarts, and killed Voldemort. After the battle, he had gotten really interested in music, when he was looking through the attic of his parents house with Ron, and found what appeared to be his mum's guitar covered in dust. He began to play it and his life changed. Part of what he liked, besides just playing music, is that half the people who knew about him, were muggles. Harry liked that they didn't know anything about his magic, or how he stopped Voldemort when he was a baby, or how he came close to death so many times, too many, in his childhood, or how he grew up without his parents, just his best friends by his side. He liked how he was just a singer in a band, and nothing more.

Harry continued to play his guitar, until he felt one of his strings break between his fingers. He laughed, made sure everyone in the room was a witch or wizard, pulled out his wand and fixed the string. Once it was repaired, he set it down gently, leaning it against the wall, and picked up a his notebook, and a pen, and began to write, what he hoped would be, his next song.

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe what Callie had done to her. She looked from her jeans, that felt tight around her waist and legs, to the black halter-top which reached about an inch or two higher than where her jeans started, showing part of her stomach. Hermione then looked at her make-up covered face. From what she could tell, Callie had given her lip gloss, which made her lips look incredibly shiny, a tiny hint of blush, black eyeliner, and a dark silver eyeshadow. Unhappy from her seeing face change completely with the pointless make-up, she then looked at her hair, which, with the help of special shamoo, and conditioner, a frizz-treatment cream, a hair straightner, and curler, softly curled down, reaching to a few inches past her shoulders.

Hermione heard the doorbell ring, and she looked into the mirror once more. Fighting the urge to scream, wipe all her make-up off, change into her pajamas and jump into bed, she left the bathroom, and walked into the living room. Once at the door, she opened it and saw two of her friends, Jenni and Alison standing there. Jenni had on a short tight black skirt, that stopped mid-thigh, and a strapless red shirt, she had on a lot of eyeliner, a tiny bit of lipstick, and her blonde hair came down in ringlets down the middle of her back.

Alison was completely different. She was wearing partly tight, faded gray jeans, and a black shirt. Her light brown hair was up in a pony tail. Alison also had on a bunch of black plastic braclets on each wrist.

Callie ran out of her room to the living room. She had on a grey halter-top, similar to Hermiones, but designed differently, and tight black jean shorts. Her blonde hair was straightened, and she was wearing white gold hoop earrings.

"Hermione!" Alison exclaimed, "You're wearing make-up."

Hermione nodded, sadly, "She made me!" She told Alison, pointing at Callie.

Callie laughed, "Yes, I did. And you look good." Alison and Jenni nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to go?" Jenni asked.

Hermione and Callie nodded and they walked out the door, Hermione locking once everyone was outside.

"Let's take my car, we can put the top down. Its nice outside." Callie said, pulling her keys from her pocket, and walking towards her car.

Callie and Hermione lived close to the concert hall, and it only took about 15 minutes to get there. Callie parked the car, and the four stepped out and walked towards the large building. Alison pulled the tickets from her black handbag, and handed it to the man standing by the enterance.The man ripped the tickets, and gave half of them back to her, and they walked inside.

Alison and Jenni had won the tickets from a contest on the radio, so they were in the front row. Once they got settled, Hermione turned to Jenni,

"This music isn't going to give me a headache, will it?" Hermione asked, and Jenny shrugged.

"Probably not," Jenni answered, "It might to some people. because it's rock. But who knows? You might like it," She smiled.

Hermione sighed, and looked up at the stage as everyone screamed. She had to put her hands over hear ears, because she wasn't used to hundreds of girls screaming in her ears.

The band set up and Hermione looked at the man standing in front of the microphone, and could tell, instantly, that Callie hadn't been wrong when she told her he was cute. When Callie had told her about the band, Hermione looked them up on the internet. His name was Harry Potter, he was 22, the same age as her, and he had an interesting lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

Hermione listened as the band began to play a song. A few moments later, she heard Jenni talking to her, loudly, so Hermione could hear her over the blasting music.

"It's not so bad is it?" Jenni screamed to her friend, happily, who shrugged in response.

"Could be worse, I suppose." Hermione replied.

During the next hour, Hermione got really into the music, and was dancing with her Callie to the music. She figured she must have eaten a lot of sugar, because she was acting kind of hyper, which was unusual for her, and was occasionally screaming and cheering with her friends.

Harry announced that it was the last song for the evening and the band began to play.

"_This may never start. We could fall apart. And I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear. _

_Feelings insincere. Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating fasting. Holding on to feel the same._" Harry paused for a few moments.

"_This may never start. I'll tear us apart. Can I be your enemy?_

_Losing half a year.Waiting for you here. I'd be your anything._

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way,_

_So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster. Holding on the feel the same._" Again, Harry stopped singing, took his microphone and walked around the front of the stage while Jack played another guitar solo. He randomly started grabbing his fans hands while he walked across the stage, Harry went to grab another hand, and as he held it, he felt a sudden shock and quickly let go, as did the other person. He looked into the crowd, but couldn't tell who the hand had belong to. He stood there, with the microphone in his hand, looking into the crowd.

Harry was so fixated on the crowd that he almost missed his cue to continue singing, his shook his head to himself, and continued to sing, with slightly less enthusiasm.

"_This may never start. Tearing out my heart. I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear, I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear. Feelings disappear. Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back ot where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster. My heart's beating faster, Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start. We could fall apart. And I'd be your memory. _

_Lost all sense of fear. Feelings insincere. Can I be your memory?_" Harry stopped singing, and looked into the crowd in the same direction, before smiling to the audience and walking offstage with the band. What Harry didnt know, that the girl whos hand he grabbed when he felt the shock, was just as confused as he was.

* * *

**Okay, this has to be the longest chapter I've written. It took me over an hour and a half, and it is now 2:20 am. **

**The end of the song in the beginging of the chapter(wow, thats confusing) was "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. The last song was "Memory" by Sugarcult.**

**Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui: Sure, and thank you very much for asking first.**

**Thanks to everyone else who replied, and sorry I don't have time to write to everyone thanking them, but I unfortunatly, I need to get to sleep.**

**I love replies, good or bad!:-)**


	8. Thoughts

Hermione sighed and rolled over in her bed, so she was staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about the concert. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did when he grabbed her hand.

She rolled to the side of the bed, stood up, and walked to her bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, she grabbed her tooth brush, and squeezed some toothpaste on it. Absentmindedly, she began brushing her teeth.   
'Maybe I'm in love with him..' she thought.

'No. I refuse to become one of those overobsessive teens who think their in love with a rock star,' the level-headed part of her argued.

'But why else would I feel this way?' Hermione wondered to herself. Shaking her head, hoping to get all thoughts of Harry Potter out of her head, Hermione spit out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth, and rinsed the toothbrush under the running water.

Walking into the hall, towards the kitchen, Hermione heard a fimiliar song start to play on the radio, which Callie was obviously listening to. Realizing that it was one of the songs she heard the night before, when the man started singing, she ran over to the radio and quickly shut it off.

"What'd you do that for?" Callie asked, looking up from her chair at the table.

"I..don't like the song," Hermione lied. She sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, grabbed part of the newspaper and began reading, only to find, that a few moments later, her mind began to travel back to Harry, and his gorgeous smile.

"No!" Hermione screamed, realizing she had said it out loud, when Callie looked at her, with her eyebrows raised.

"No, what, 'Mione?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, quietly, before turning her attention back to the paper.

"Are you alright?" Callie asked her. Hermione shrugged, then nodded.

"Are you sure?" Callie looked at her, concerned.

Hermione nodded, "Yes," She said, though she wasn't sure.

* * *

Harry knocked on Cho's hotel room door. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was just past 11 am. Cho opened the door, and stared at him.

"Harry? What are you doing? Your plane leaves in an hour!"

"I'm not going. Please re-schedule all my meetings, and autograph signings. Everything! Re-schdule everything!" He almost yelled.

"Wha--why? You were the one complaining that you needed a break." Cho reasoned, confused with his sudden change.

"I don't care! I changed my mind. Just, please. Do this for me." Cho pulled Harry inside the hotel room, and slammed the door behind him.

"What happened?" She asked him. Harry remembered the concert and the sudden shock he felt. He though back to how he wondered for hours the night before. He remembered that he decided to find who she was, and what happened.

"Nothing, I just want to focus harder on my work." He told her, hoping she believed it.

"Okay.." Cho replied, still slightly skeptical.

Harry looked out the window. "I need a walk." He said, before getting up, and walking out the door. Harry didn't know who she was. He didn't know where she was. But he knew one thing. He needed to find her.

* * *

**I am SO sorry it is so short. I really have to go to bed, and I wanted to update tonight. I promise to try to make it much longer next time.**


	9. The Search

The next day, Harry sat in his room, once again thinking about the mysterious girl, when he heard a knock on the door. A moment later, Ron walked in.

"Oh, good, you're up," He said, walking into the room, and kicking the door shut behind him. Ron noticed that Harry was staring into space, and waved his hand in front of him.

"Harry!" He yelled.

Harry pused Ron's hand out of his face, "What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Harry looked at him for a moment, thinking about the question, before answering,"Nothing.. My eyes were just comfortable."

Ron stared at him with a vacant expression on his face, "Your eyes..were comfortable?" He repeated. Harry looked out the window, and nodded.

"Harry, how long have you known me?"

Harry stared at him, confused, "What?"

"How..Long..Have..You..Known..Me?" Ron slowly repeated.

"Eleven years.." Harry trailed off

"Exactly. So, why are you lying to me? Since when do you lie to your _best friend _?"

"I wasn't lying! My eyes were comfortable! Really."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm serious." Harry said, trying to convince Ron, but, judging by the look on his face, Harry knew it wasn't working.

"Tell me."

Harry sighed, "Fine. At the concert a few days ago--"

"I knew it!" Ron interrupted, "You looked kind of weird that night."

"Er..thanks.. Anyway. During the concert, I went to grab someone's hand, and i felt..i don't know, a shock, I suppose."

"A shock?" Ron asked. When he saw Harry nod his head, he asked another question.

"What do you think it means?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. But I want to find her."

"Did you see her face?" Ron asked. A few seconds later, Harry shook his head.

"Then how do you expect you'll ever be able to find this random girl, if you don't even know what she looks like?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, standing up,"but I can't stop thinking about her or the shock I felt. I _need _to find her, somehow."

"What if she was just on vacation, or something? What if she really lives somewhere far away, like America or something? You'll never find her."

"I have to try," Harry told him, walking toward the window. There was a long silence, before Ron started talking again.

"What if she's not a girl?" He asked.

Harry turned to face him, "She's a girl."

"Well, you said you didn't see her.." Ron argued.

"She's a girl."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I just know. She's a girl," Harry repeated.

"She might not be.."

"I'm not gay!" Harry screamed, walking toward Ron, who took a step backward in shock.

"Fine, fine. She's a girl," Ron agreed, laughing,

The week had flown by quickly. Harry unlocked the door to his room, walked inside, and carelessly fell onto his bed. With in the past week, he had been to four autograph signings, met and talked to hundreds of girls, and shook almost all of thier hands, and, according to Cho, the next week would be much busier. Harry sighed and burried his head in his pillow, resisting the urge to grab his wand and kill himself. Harry wished he had seen her face. Then, all he would have to do would be picture her in his head, and cast a simple locating spell. Unfortunatly, it wasn't that easy for him.

Harry sat up, and took off his shoes, then his socks, and laid back down, wondering if the girl had felt the same shock, or if he was just going insane.

* * *

Hermione sat in her class, trying to focus on her work. She heard her professor try to get the classes' attention, and looked up.

"We have a week left before you graduate, and all of you have improved so much over the past year. I know that all of you will be very sucessful, I am very proud, and have faith in you. I'd like to congradulate you for making it so far. I'll see you all on Monday morning. You are dismissed. Oh, Ms. Granger, before you leave, I'd like to talk to you."

Hermione nodded, understand, grabbed her back and walked to the professor Adams desk.

"Yes, professor?" She asked

"Are you alright Ms. Granger? This past week you seem to have been a bit..distracted. Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Professor, I've just had something on my mind. I'm really sorry, Professor Adams. I'll be more focused on Monday."

"It's quite all right, Ms. Granger. Even the top student has the right to be distracted once in a while. It had no effect on your grades, as you have gotten perfect scores all year. But remember, Ms. Granger, if you ever need anything, my door is and always will be open." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor." She answered, before exiting the classroom and walking down the hall.

When she got to her apartment and opened the door, she saw Callie waiting for her on the couch.

"Finally!" Callie said, getting up.

"What?" Hermione asked, walking inside, and shutting the door.

"What is going on with you, 'Mione? You seem so distant lately."

"Nothing's going on with me. Callie! I just have..things I need to think about."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Callie asked.

Hermione sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know," She said, sitting down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie wondered.

Hermione shook her head, "Maybe later."

* * *

**Ok, I know, again, it's not very long. I wrote half of this during Language Arts though. Yes, I am so bad. ;-)**

**I need your opinion. Should I..**

**A) Update as like I am now, which is as often as I can, hopefully every day, or every other day if I can't, and try to make it as long as I can**

**B) Update every week and a half, or so, making the chapters a bit longer than I am now. or**

**C) Update every 2-3 weeks, making it really long, but then, there would only be about a chapter or two left.**

**And I need help with something else. How long should I continue this for? I was planning on just writing until they meet, and get together, but then I thought I could keep going to when they get married, or have kids, etc.**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks! **


	10. Odd Meeting

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and Harry still hadn't found the mystery girl.  
Harry had given up a while ago, but not before he wrote a song about her. Now he wished he hadn't, because everytime he heard it, he thought of her again. All Harry wanted to do was erase the night it all started from his memory, but now, that was impossible.  
Though he had traveled more, for work, Harry was now back in the same city, not that he minded. He liked the city, it was small, quiet and beautiful, even though being there continuously reminded him of the girl.  
Harry heard a knock on his door, which chased all thoughts of her out of his mind, for the moment. He walked over to the door and opened it, grinning when he saw his best friend on the other side of the doorway.  
Harry looked at the muggle CD player Ron was holding.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron pulled the headphones off, and handed them to Harry.  
Harry raised an eyebrow, before putting them over his ears.

_'Now you're gone. I wonder why you left me here.  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again.  
I know you're never coming back  
I hope that you can hear me.  
I'm waiting to hear from you, until I do  
You're gone away, I'm left alone.  
A part of me is gone and I'm not moving--"_ Harry pulled the headphones from his ears.  
"Why are you listening to this?"He asked, handing the headphones back to Ron.  
"What's the big deal? You wrote it."

"I know who wrote it, but why are you listening to it?"  
"Cho told me to listen to it," Ron said, simply.  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you want to go get some coffee?"  
Ron shrugged, "Sure."

Harry grabbed his jacked and fallowed Ron out the door.  
They apperated to an alley behind one of the bakerys they had been to the last time they were in town.  
Once they were at the door, Harry and Ron walked insaideand over to a table in the back.  
While passing by one of the tables, Harry heard part of someones' conversation.  
"I can't believe you're quitting, Hermione!"  
"I know. I'll miss you, but I have to quit. I don't have the time or need for two jobs, and I got the job I was telling you about at the hospital."  
Jessie sighed, "I'll miss you, too," she replied.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw two men sit down in the back.  
"You have costomers," She told Jessie, while mixing milk into her coffee.  
Jessie turned around, and gasped quietly,in shock. She then remembered what Hermione had let slip accidently a few weeks ago, and smiled to herself.  
"I'm going to do you a favour, 'Mione."  
Hermione looked up, and chuckled softly, "Oh, yeah? What's that?"  
"I'm going to let you take care of the guys in the back for me."  
Hermione looked at her, confused. "And how is that doing _me_ a favour?"  
"Just trust me," Jessie laughed.  
Hermione sighed, "Whatever, Jess." She stood up and walk towards the back of the bakery. When she reached the table, she gasped quietly.  
"Uhm..Hi..What can I get you?"  
Harry looked up at her, "Coffee, please," He smiled. She looked at his read-headed friend.  
"Same thing," Ron told her.  
Hermione nodded slowly and walked away. She returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee.  
Harry smiled again, "Thank you, miss..Hermione." He said, looking at her name tag.

Hermione smiled slightly, turned around and walked back to Jessie.  
"Jessie Elizabeth Carlson! Why did you do that?!" She asked, glaring at Jessie when she simply laughed.  
"Did you tell him?"  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Tell him what?"  
"You know.."  
"Er..No, I do not know. There's nothing to tell him," Hermione lied,"I don't even know him."  
"Hermione!"  
"Yes?" Hermione asked, innocently.  
Jessie rolled her eyes and dragged her friend to the back, stopping in front of the table.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter? Hermione was wondering--"  
"--If you would like more coffee?" Hermione interrupted. Jessie stared at her.  
"But she was also wondering--"  
"--If your friend would like more coffee?"  
Ron laughed, "No, thank you."  
Hermione smiled and dragged Jessie away.  
Ron turned to Harry, "What was that about?"  
Harry shrugged, "Who knows?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

**

* * *

Okay, I lied. I got it up tonight. ;-). And for the wait, its (hopefully) a slightly longer chapter. I dont know how it'll turn out once its updated, but it took a while to type it all.  
Now..If only my darn knuckle would crack. It hurts. I hate you, knuckle.**

**Sorry, Its after midnight, and I just had some soda. I'll go now.  
**

**Thank you everyone for being patient! Please reply :-)**

By the way, the song is by simple plan. lol yeah i know..again..


	11. Death Eaters

Ron ran down the hall of the hotel, stopping suddenly when he got to Harry's door. He knocked on it, repeatedly, until Harry pulled it open.  
"What?" He asked, yawning.

"Death Eater attack..London..few minutes ago..muggles.." Ron told him, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.  
"Are they still there?" Harry asked, running back inside to grab his wand when he saw Ron nod.

They apparated to London, and look around the deserted area.  
"Where are they?" Harry asked.  
Ron shrugged, "I dont know. They were here a moment ago." He looked down at a woman, who appeared to be a muggle, who was lying in the street. Harry bent down to feel her wrist.  
"No pulse," He told Ron. Suddenly, they heard a crash from behind them. Turning around, Harry saw a Death Eater smirking at him a few feet away.  
Harry stood up, and grabbed his wand from his pocket, facing the man.  
"Harry Potter." The man stated.  
"Lucius Malfoy!" Ron replied.  
"_Crucio! _" Lucius screamed, pointing his wand at Ron, who screamed in pain. He then pointed his wand at Harry.  
"Ready to die, Potter? _Avada Kedavra!_ " He shouted. Harry quickly jumped out of the way.

"_Crucio!_ " He screamed once more, and Harry fell to the ground in pain.

"_Relashio!_ " Lucius then said, still pointing his wand at Harry, which caused firey sparks to fly out of it, burning him.

"_Conjunctiva! _" He screamed. Harry groaned in pain, before passing out.

* * *

About an hour later, Cho and Ron were arguing near Harry, who was still unconcious.  
"What posessed you both to _chase_ after _Death Eaters_?!" Cho screamed, pointing his wand at Rons back, healing it.

"We didn't chase after them, Cho! Just forget about it for right now! Merlin, all you do is yell! Is Harry going to be alright?"

Cho looked over at Harry, "We need to get him to the hospital. He should have woken up already."  
"Okay, let's take him to St. Mungo's."  
"No. Not St. Mungo's, Ron."  
Ron stared at her in shock, "Why not?!"  
Cho sighed, "They'll know. Lucius Malfoy is going to know that Harry needs a hospital, get his Death Eater friends, and attack while Harry is too weak to fight back. No. We need a muggle hospital."  
"A muggle hospital?! No way. They'll ask way too many questions! Do you have any idea what will happen if they find out?!"

"Ron, calm down. Anything could have caused it. Look at him, he looks as if he were burned, and for the pain, and possible broken bones, or whatever he has, he could have fallen. They'll find some way to help, and if they _do_ find out, which they _won't_, we can just cast a spell on them to forget. What other choice do we have?"

Ron sighed, and shook his head, "Fine."

Cho pulled Harry's muggle cell phone from his pocket, and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the three arrived at the hospital in a abulance. Cho and Ron answered some questions, while they brought Harry into the emergency room. A few doctors gathered in front of him.  
"What seems to be wrong with him?" One of the doctors asked.  
The other doctor studied his face, "Burned, and he seems to be unconcious. Try to wake him up, and then run some x-rays."

* * *

Hours later, Hermione was working on some papers, when another doctor ran up to her.

"Doctor Granger, the patient in room 160 is awake and going nuts. Go check on him." Hermione nodded, and ran in the direction of the room, gasping when she saw who the man in the room was. He was sitting in the corner of the room, shaking his head, rapidly.

She ran over to him and grabbed his wrists. "Mr. Potter, what's wrong?"

Harry screamed and moved away.  
"Mr. Potter?"  
Harry backed away from her, calming down a bit.  
"What is it?"  
"I--I can't see."

**

* * *

I know. I'm sorry I write so many authors notes. I just promise ill have chapters out, and then I feel really guilty when I'm late updating it.**

**This was a really sucky chapter, i know. But I kind of felt like I was dragging the story on, and I needed a new twist. Mwahahahahaha.**

**Please reply!**


	12. Hospitals and Liars

After about a week, Harry still hadn't gotten his sight back. He was still in the hospital, under the care of Dr. Hermione Granger. During his second night of being in the hospital, Cho had secretly brought a doctor from St. Mungo's to see if they could fix the problem, who told them to bring him to St. Mungo's for a few hours after he was released, and they'd run some tests on his eyes.

Harry sighed, wondering what he was supposed to do without his sight, when he heard someone open the door. He reached around for his wand, before realizing he was in a muggle hospital and didnt have it, and even if he did, it wouldnt be much help without his eyesight.

"Wh--Who's there?" He asked, sitting up nervously in his bed.  
"It's just me, Mr. Potter."  
Harry heard Hermione's voice and relaxed a little.

"You know, you dont have to keep calling me 'Mr. Potter'. You can call me 'Harry' if you want."  
Hermione smiled slightly, "Thank you..Harry," She whispered as she walked over to where he was lying.  
"Lift your arm, please?" She asked, wrapping something around his upper arm.  
"So, Mr. Potter.." She began.  
"Harry," He corrected.

Hermione nodded silently, "...Harry. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get these burns and lose your ability to see? Dr. Jennings told me the woman who visits you every day told her that your house caught on fire, but I'm not sure I believe that." She asked as she took his blood pressure.  
Harry shifted in the bed, "Why not?"  
"Because your burns are about first degree. If you were in a fire long enough, and was hot enough to damage your eyes, your burns would be much worse."

"Oh..." Harry said, unable to think of anything else to say. What if she knew? He didn't want to have to take away her memory, or risk muggles knowing.  
"You don't have to tell me, but I'm just letting you know. The less we know about what happened, the slighter chance you'll ever being able to correct it."  
"I understand," Harry said, silently hoping the wizards at St. Mungo's could help him.

The next day, Hermione came into Harry's room telling him he was released from the hospital, and that he could go home. He smiled and tried to climb out of his bed.  
Hermione walked over to him, "Here. Give me your hand. I'll lead you to the wheelchair."  
Harry nodded and reached around for her hand, grabbing it firmly when he felt it. And then he felt it again. A tiny shock all over his body. He felt Hermione left go of it.  
"You. It's you," He said.  
Hermione pretended to be confused, "What's me?"

"That shock. I've felt it before. It's you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," She lied, "I just met you last week." She helped him into the weelchair and he sighed as Cho pushed him out of the room.

* * *

**He will stay blind forever!!!! Mwahahahahah.  
No just kidding. Never underestimate wizards!  
Hermione's a liiiiiaaarrrrrrrrr.  
Okay way too much soda for me!! Please reply.  
Don't worry, he will see again ;-) Just needed a new twist and a way to meet.**


	13. Wizards and Kisses

Three hours later, Harry was sitting in a room in St. Mungo's, after he had taken some tests, waiting for a healer.As he waited, he wondered once again if he would ever see again, but his thoughts were interupted as he heard footsteps, and the door to the room open, and a young man walked in.  
"Well, Mr. Potter," The man said, cheerfully, "There's good news, the damage is not permanent. Healers over in Africa discovered a cure for just this spell about 2 years ago. Just drink this potion, and your sight should return back in a few minutes." He held out a cup, and Harry reached around for it, until he felt the man's hand. He took the cup and drank it all within seconds, barely noticing the taste of both peppermint and cinnamon.  
Harry closed is eyes, hoping that the next time he opened them, he would be able to see again. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes slightly, then quickly closed them again, not expecting to be greeted with the bright sunlight from the window. Smiling, he opened his eyes again, to see a brown haired man, in about his late 20's with a coat on looking back at him.  
"I'm assuming, from the grin, it worked, Mr. Potter" The man smiled. Harry hopped up from where he was sitting,hugged the man and thanked him.

The man laughed, and hugged Harry back. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter."  
Harry thanked the man once more, before walking out the door. As he stepped out of the door, he saw Cho and Ron with worried and concerned expressions on each of their faces.  
"Well?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned as an idea came into his mind. When he was sure Cho couldn't see, he winked at Ron. "It didnt work," He replied, sadly. Cho quickly stood up.  
"What?! How could it not work?! What are you going to do now? God, you can't go your whole bloody life without your eyes!" She said as started pacing back and forth.  
Harry laughed, quietly, "Cho, stop screaming. You're starting to get wrinkles."  
She suddlenly stopped, horrified, and opened up her bag and began looking for a mirror. After a few minutes, she found it and opened it up looking around her face for wrinkles.  
"Harry James Potter! I am _so_ not getting any wr--" She stopped, and threw her mirror at him.  
"You jerk! You can see just fine! That wasn't funny!"  
Both Harry and Ron started laughing. Cho rolled her eyes and walked away.  
Ron then turned to Harry, "So, you happy to be able to see again?" He asked  
"Oh, no. I was hoping to be blind forever." Harry replied, laughing.  
Ron laughed with him, "Glad to have you back, mate."  
They started walking down the road, and talking before Harry remembered the girl from the muggle hospital.  
"Ron, could you do me a favor? Could you take me back to that hospital where I was earlier?"  
Ron stopped, suddenly, and looked at him, "Why?"  
"Just, please?"  
Ron agreed, and they apparated back to the hotel, then decided to take Harry's car there because everyone there were muggles.  
Harry pulled up in frount of the hospital, and opened the door, "I'll be right back."  
Ron nodded and turned up the music as he watched Harry close the car door and walk inside the busy building.  
Once he was inside, Harry looked around the waiting room until he saw a woman with blonde hair at a desk in the front, reading a magazine. He walked over to her.  
"Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr. Granger. Could you tell me where she is, please?"  
The woman looked up at him for a moment, before continuing to read, "3rd floor."  
Harry thanked her and walked towards the elevators. When the doors opened, him and a few other people stepped inside.  
When the elevator stopped at the 3rd floor, Harry walked out, and over to a desk where he saw a middle-aged looking woman with red hair that was tied up in a neat bun, writing things down.  
"Excuse me. Is Dr. Granger around here?" He asked her.  
The woman looked at him, "Um..Hermione is around here somewhere. I just saw her." She stood up, and looked around.  
"Oh, there she is," She said, pointing to a woman who was walking in the opposite direction. She had a mixture of bushy and curly dark brown hair, and was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. Harry smiled and walked up behind her. He then grabbed her arm, turned her around, and kissed her.  
Hermione opened her eyes, shocked, and then kissed him back, gently. Harry let go of her arm, and pulled away slightly, so his face was still right in frount of hers.  
"Tell me you didn't feel that, and I'll never bother you again."  
Hermione blinked a few times, before looking up at him.

"I didn't feel that," She replied. Harry took a step back.  
"Unless, of course, you mean, this," She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him.  
After about a minute, she pulled away, trying to catch her breath.  
Harry grinned and looked at her, "Do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight?" He asked, hopefully.  
Hermione smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**Not as long as I thought it would be. I'm sorry! It's really hard to make it long, and my hands hurt. lol  
Oooh, and good news. Haven't had any soda in 3 days :P  
I think there's going to be about only a chapter or two left, and then maybe, I'll write a sequel. I was thinking the other day, and I thought of a really good idea for it, if i do. :D  
Please Reply  
**


	14. Secrets and Questions

That night Harry and Hermione decided to eat at an italian restaurant, and then take a walk. As they walked, Harry realized he had seen here somewhere before.  
"Hermione" He asked.  
"Hmm" Hermione replied, looking up at the stars.  
"Have I seen you somewhere before? I mean, I know you must've been at the concert a while back, but other than that"

Hermione laughed, quietly"I used to work at the bakery about 2 miles from the hospital. I saw you there once before. My friend was going to tell you about what happened, but I wouldn't let her."

"Why wouldn't you let her" Harry asked.

"The same reason I didn't tell you at the hospital."  
Harry laughed"Why's that" She sighed.

"I refused to believe I was one of those obsessed fans who think they're completely in love with every celebrity that comes along." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something" Hermione asked.  
"Sure." Harry replied, looking at her.  
"How _did_ you get your eyesight back"

"Oh..Um..well..I dont know. I-I just went to sleep, a-and when I woke up, I could see."  
Hermione laughed"So, it came back like that? Just like magic" Harry suddenly stopped walking, before continuing again.

"Yeah" He smiled"Just like magic.."

"Hermione, honestly, did you feel what I felt at the concert." She smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, she stopped and grabbed his arm.

"What's wr" Harry started, but stopped as he felt her lips against his.

Later that night, they walked back to the resturaunt where they had left Harry's car, and they drove back to Hermione's apartment, where Harry kissed her goodnight. When Hermione unlocked the door, she saw that Callie wasn't there. She walked over to the couch, where she picked up her book. Sighing, she sat down and began to read.

Harry walked up to Ron's hotel room door and began banging on it, only stopping once Ron's face appeared.

"What"

Harry grinned and pushed Ron in, following him, and closing the door behind him.  
"Harry, what's going on"  
"I found her."

Ron raised an eyebrow"Found who"  
"The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

At this, Ron laughed"The rest of your life? You sure you aren't moving a bit fast" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"You know what I mean" He replied.

"What is she like" Ron asked, walking over to the table that was set in the middle of the room, and sat down. He picked up a cup that was on top of the table, and took a sip of his drink. Harry grinned and walked to the other side of the room, and looked out the window.

"She's beautiful, smart, funny...perfect. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, and...and she's a muggle."

Ron choked on his drink, and began coughing"A-A muggle? Does she know you're a wizard." Harry turned around and looked at him.  
"Ron, I met her less than 12 hours ago. I don't want her to think I'm insane! At least, not yet."

"But you're going to tell her eventually, right"

Harry sighed"Yes. If it gets serious, eventually, I'll tell her."

"That's good" Ron replied"So, what's her name"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger" Harry told him.

Ron stood up"Granger? For some reason that name sounds familiar."

Harry smiled"Well. She kind of works at the hospital."

"Your dating your doctor" Ron laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Harry laughed with him.

As the months passed, Harry and Hermione grew closer. Harry had rented an apartment nearby, so he could be around Hermione whenever he could be, and they saw eachother atleast 3 times a week. One night in late October, as they were curled up on the couch in Harry's apartment, Harry dug his hand in his pocket, and began thinking.

"Hermione" He asked.

"Yes, Harry" She looked up at him, smiling. Harry stood up.

"There's something I need to tell you." Hermione sat up straight and looking into his eyes.

"You can tell me, Harry. Whatever it is." He sighed.

"You have to promise me you wont think I'm crazy." She stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Harry, I will never think that. Just tell me please, you're starting to scare me."

"Alright..I haven't told you the complete truth about myself. I'm a wizard, and I can do magic. I went to school at Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione stared at him, for a few moments before bursting out in giggles"Okay" She laughed"Now that that's over with, can you please tell me now"

He sighed again"I just did."

Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing"Harry..that's not possible, magic's not real."

Harry shook his head"No, it is real." He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and pointed at a candle on his coffee table.

"Harry.." Hermione started.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Suddenly, the candle began rising of the table, and floated in mid-air. Hermione stood there, staring at the candle, then back at him, for a few moments.

"But..no..that's not possible..a..trick? Magic's not real..It can't be."

"Hermione, It is. That's how I was able to see again."

"Oh.." Hermione replied, unable to think of anything to say.

"Well" She started, not sure of what to believe"Why are you telling me this now"

Harry put his wand back in his pocket.

"Because, There's something I need to ask you, and I figured you have the right to know before you decide on your answer." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, and bent down on one knee. Opening the box, to show a white gold diamond ring, He looked up at her.  
"Hermione, Will you marry me"

Hermione smiled, pulled him up to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes." She said, then leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

**Sorry It took so long. I hope this is long enough.-) Thanks for all the replies! If you want to see a picture of this ring, I found it online, copied it to paint and uploaded it. Here's the link: http:img218.exs.cx/img218/9638/ring7ns.png**


	15. Don't Hate Me

Can you believe it? I'm not dead!

Guys, I'm sorry.

I know, I know. I ditched you.

It's just..I was trying to write the last chapter with Hermione reacting more to what Harry'd said, and I got major, _major _writer's block. I really do apologize. I think I'm going to rewrite the last chapter I wrote, and then add that and the last chapter of the story.

I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting, I promise I'll work on it right away.


End file.
